


Flush

by shipping_in_paradise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I really like it tho, UST, drinking & dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_in_paradise/pseuds/shipping_in_paradise
Summary: Hermione appeared to be, for all intents and purposes, as sober as a judge. The only outward signs betraying her were the facts that her hips were actually beginning to move with the music and a slight flush had appeared on her cheeks.





	Flush

**Author's Note:**

> Because even though I'm Drarry/Dramione to the bone, H/Hr was my first and the world could use a little more

.

Hermione had been drinking too much. She could feel it in the way she, not exactly struggled, but certainly had to now  _think_  about trying to walk straight. She felt it in the way that she now had the sudden urge to join the rest of the crowd on the dance floor. She felt it in the way that she was suddenly envious of the girls who weren't afraid, or had been lucky enough, to snag a bloke and have a dance with him against the wall. She watched them closely, the thought of being able to dance that way exciting her, though those around her never could have guessed the direction of her thoughts. Hermione appeared to be, for all intents and purposes, as sober as a judge. The only outward signs betraying her were the facts that her hips were actually beginning to move with the music and a slight flush had appeared on her cheeks.

Gaining control of her actions, Hermione motioned to the bartender for another drink and resolved to spend the rest of the night at the bar, sitting down, not making a fool of herself. Thanking the man for her drink, she started to make her way back to her little seat in the corner when she suddenly found herself pushed flush against another person.

"Oh, I'm sor-"

"And where do you think that you're going, Hermione?"

The beginnings of her apology were cut off and her drink nearly fell out of her hand as she stared up at the man in front of her.

"Harry?" Surely, this was her body's way of telling her that she was much too intoxicated and that it was time to call it a night.

Flashing a charming grin, Harry pulled her into a hug without a thought. She realized then that he had been talking all the while she had been in a daze.

"-got back last night," he was saying. "Ron's over there dancing with Luna and I just came over to get a drink. I didn't know you were here with them as well."

Hermione nodded absently. How long had it been since she'd last seen Harry? 8 months? 9? Opting to be one of the few who went abroad for auror training, Harry and Ron had spent the last half of a year in Paris, completing their basic training. Such was the reason that Hermione found herself in clubs nowadays. With the loss of her two best friends, Luna, Hannah and Padma had taken to dragging her out with them every once in a while.

"The boys would want you to go out and enjoy yourself!" they'd complain every time she resisted them. "If they heard that you spend all your time either at work or on this couch reading a book or watching telly they'd kill us!"

And so Hermione would go clubbing with them. The realization that one of her best friends was standing in front of her for the first time in months suddenly hit her and she threw herself at him, squeezing him tight.

"Oh, Harry!" she cried, "I've missed you so much!" He chuckled, low and deep, and it came to her knowledge that something was a little bit different about her friend. Clearing her throat and stepping back carefully (so as not to cause her head to start spinning again) she studied him and saw that he had grown. He was still lean and tall, but his muscles had rippled under her touch and she saw that he was certainly more built than he had been before. He was dressed casually, his dark pants hung low on his hips and his button down was rolled up at the sleeves to reveal toned forearms. A few buttons were also carelessly undone to tease at what she was sure was a chiseled chest underneath. She licked her lips unconsciously and saw his Adams apple bob, taking in parted lips and then dazzling green eyes that watched her steadily. She flushed with the realization that she had been blatantly checking him out and he had done nothing to stop her. Clearing her throat again, she wracked her brain for something to say, but was saved instead by the bartender calling out to her. She hurriedly excused herself and walked back to the bar.

"Hey miss, pass this to your boyfriend will you?" The man behind the bar handed her a drink and she stared at it uncomprehendibly until she heard Harry's chuckle behind her again. Before she could even turn around he came up directly behind her, so close that he was literally pressed against her, his chest against the exposed skin of her back. He reached and took the drink from her hand, placing it down on the bar and still not moving away from her at all. Hermione felt flushed all over.

"You never answered my first question," she heard as well as felt him saying. She was puzzled until he repeated himself, leaning back to create just enough space for him to turn her around so they were face to face. And chest to chest.

"Where were you going? Surely not into the corner to sit. When you go to the club, you have to at least dance a little, 'Mione."

He took her arm and pulled her forward, so she was leaning against him and not back against the bar- as she had somehow ended up doing. Her breasts, barely contained in the strapless, cut out dress the girls had forced her into for the night, were now pressed against him in a way that made her breath hitch. Her heartbeat slowly began to speed up and she was positive that he felt it. He made no comment of it however, as he pulled her not onto the dance floor, but towards the one place Hermione thought she would never go. He was taking her to The Wall. He turned her around and brushed her hair to one side so he could place his face near the crook of her neck. As he spoke, she felt goose bumps sprout all over. He put his hands on her hips, moving them to the music.

"Dance, Hermione. Let loose for once."

She couldn't help the shiver that went through her. What was going on? This was  _Harry_  she was getting all excited over! Harry Potter, her best friend whom she had known from age twelve...and who had obviously changed so much from since then. He was taller and darker now, and his green eyes had glittered with an emotion she had never seen directed towards her before. It made her breathless and hot and want to do whatever he told her to.

And so, she danced.

Her hips began to move with the music and her waist directed her movements, the way a girl she met when visiting the Caribbean showed her to. She grinded against him, loving how exhilarated she felt when she realized just how much he was enjoying it. His hands were all over her grazing against the sides of her breasts and pulling her harder into him. She turned around suddenly, looking him in the eye and smirking when she saw the look in his eyes. It was a hungry, predatory glance that caused her blood to ignite. Boldly, she danced against him, molding herself into him and dropping low before slowly moving back up over him. He flipped them around unexpectedly and Hermione's breath went out of her in a gasp as she found herself trapped between him and the wall. She placed a hand on his chest, directly over his heart, and quirked an eye at it's quick rhythm. Harry just looked at her, a look that nearly sent her clothes up in flames, and then went to her neck. Hermione let loose a small cry as his lips found a particular sensitive spot. She squirmed against the wall, never feeling this turned on by so little before in her life. Harry continued sucking the same spot, teeth grazing and nipping and her legs began to shake as a result of the assault. The pleasure kept building and Hermione thought she would cry if he didn't stop when, abruptly, he did. Tongue pressing against the pulse in her neck, she felt it's ragged, irregular beating and shuddered.

Harry looked at her as if to say 'I win'

And he had.

She stood against the wall with trembling legs and a racing heart, his arm around her waist keeping her from collapsing. Her head was bent to the side, exposing her neck like a wanton woman and her breathing was ragged. Harry smiled as if proud of his work, and then pressed his lips to hers in a kiss so gentle she couldn't help but smile. With a wink thrown back at the bartender, he gathered her up in his arms and apparated out of the club.

**Author's Note:**

> the cross posting from ff.net continues! let me know what y'all think, I wrote this like 4 years ago lol


End file.
